New Friends?
by duffyisatwilightfantic8
Summary: Bella is just a normal girl with a huge older brother named Emmett when the new kids come into town, they have no clue what is to come from there friendship, but it is sure to leave a new love and maybe even a heart break.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fan fiction story tell me if you like it:). and did i mention i am total new at this?

All of this belongs to the lovely stephanie meyer(-sp?)

I woke to the annoying sound of my alarm telling me it was time to get up yet again. For another year of school. It's not that I don't like school, well ya I just don't like school. While getting out the warm covers of my bed my brother comes in jumping up and down.

"Ok Emmett did you have like eight different types of pop this morning or are you excited for something?" I asked my dearest brother.

"BOTH!" He screams at me. While still jumping up and down.

"Ok well take care of I have to take a shower and get ready. OUT!" He left my room still bouncing. I shook my head what am I going to do with my brother. Oh well I jumped in the shower blaring my I-pod before I jumped in, no one in my family likes my music so it is really funny when I blast it. It was by Rise against it was Savior really good song. Singing along to it is the best and then I was done showering. I decided I would dress semi nice today. I grabbed my dark toned skinny jeans that have rips in the knees with this really cool neon green and black checkered shirt like a dress under that I wore a long sleeve t-shirt because we aren't allowed to wear tanks oh well and of course my black converses. Threw on a little eyeliner. And was ready. Emmett was downstairs eating a bowl of Captain Crunch. More sugar great.

"Hey Emmy are you ready to go to school or what?" He was wearing a grey Abercrombie polo with dark wash jeans and some DC's he looked ok. If you didn't know Emmett and me you would never know we were related.

"Of course! Lil sis." He got up and gave me a hug, "It is my last year what are you going to do without me next year?" He is a year older than me.

"I don't have a clue wallow away in misery." I put my hand against my forehead for dramatic effect.

"Oh shut up go get into the jeep." I threw him a look. "Yes we are taking my car today, last year we took yours get over it." He smirked. Damn him.

"Emmett you have to help me get into it though." I said. He shrugged he wasn't worried. By the way he is huge! While driving to school, I noticed a nice silver Volvo, no one except Emmett and I have nice cars in Forks, new kids probably. Oh well.

"Emmett!" said a screechy voice, I covered my mouth it was Tanya and I was about to crack up laughing. Emmett has told her time and time again he doesn't want anything to do with her. He turned around like he hadn't heard her, and walked faster I was beside him.

"What Emmy don't want to talk to your future wifey?" His face was priceless, he was about to go off on me except he saw Tanya still coming and we were at my locker. So he just kept going mumbling to himself about something. Off to first period, English. Joy. I like English just not the teacher. I walked into the back I was 10 minutes earlier I took my I-pod out my bag to listen to eat, when I heard the chair next to my screech I looked to see who it was. I didn't know this kid. He said "Um do you mind if I sit next to you? I'm new." He flashed a dazzling smile. He looks really familiar like I know him the green eyes the penny colored hair. I just nodded like I cared. I took out my earphones to be nice.

"So your new," He nodded. " What is your name?"

"I'm Edward Masen." He said extending his hand to me. "And you are?" he said flashing another smile. I took his hand in mine and I felt a shock but shook anyways.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said flashing an equally dazzling smile. "So where did you come from?"

"I came from Chicago actually."

" What a city." I said it really was.

"It really is." He said " Hey can I sit with you at lunch?" He asked

"Sure but you have to sit with my brother and my two best friend." He just smiled a nodded his head and then the teacher came in.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter in this lovely story.

So during the entire class Edward and I talked a whole bunch, well not talked as much as passed notes. It was pretty funny when the teacher came up and asked what we were laughing about. I about peeed my pants, Edward was in a couple more classes with me, and Tanya tried to come up and presuade him to come home with him later tonight. He kindly declined. After she went away swinging her hips trying to look sexy for Edward. I burst out laughing at the look on Edwards face. It was complete shock.

"What is so damn funny? That was some scary ass shit! What type of girls do that?!" He was fumming and I just sat there still laughing. Then I responded.

"The Tanya type, that is what type. She is been trying to get in my brothers pants for ages! It is hilarous!"

"It still isn't funny. She isn't even my type." He mumbles mostly to himself but I hear him.

"Then what is your type?" I ask, he turns away. I think he is blushing.

"Um a smart funny girl. And she for sure isn't a smart funny girl." He grins that famous crooked smile of his that has warmed my heart so many times today.

"Haha. Ok Eddie Poo"He makes a face,"Shall we go to lunch."I link arms with him when he nodds his head. When we get there everyone is staring at me, well more Edward than me. I have to admit he is pretty damn hot. And he is just a friend. Just a friend. We go threw the lunch line. And Emmett is all ready at the table with Jasper and Rosalie aka Emmetts girlfriend. And my aka my second bestfriend. Jasper is my first bestfriend. I know it is weird having a guy as your bestfriend. But I don't care. He understand actually understands me. Both Rosalie and Jazz have golden locks and are about 6 foot each compared to me everyone is tall. But what is strange the girl sitting next to Jasper she has short spiky hair and is short. Like shorter than me. When Edward and I arrive at the table. She says hi to Edward he says hello little sister. He answered my question without me even asking.

"So your Edwards sister can I get a name with it or should I just call you Edwards sister?"I said sarcasticly.

"Oh I'm so sorry, it is Alice, Alice Cullen." She stuck out her hand and we shook.

"So I see you have meet my lovely brother. Isn't he just the biggest dork. How many girls have come up to him so far?" She ask.

"Ya he is pretty dorky."I say looking at him and smirking, just like a child would do he stuck his tounge out at me. " And of course the class whore came up to see him and I about died from laughing at the look on his face."

"Bella I can see we are going to be bestfriends." She says with a scary smile.

"Oh hey Edward I have a question for you?" I said.

"What is your cell phone number so I can give you tour of this small town it should take an hour tops." I said. While I wipe out my black berry.

"Hahaha o.k 260-8047, and yours?" He says while he gets out a side kick

"It is 620-8074. Wow that is insane we have the same numbers just in different orders. haha."

"Your right, so when is this date?"

"Tomorrow."

Sorry it is so short. I'm working on trying to make them longer I just didn't want to leave you with out someting to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is the next chapter in this lovely story.

The rest of the day went by rather nicely after lunch, I could not wait for tomorrow it was insane how much I wanted to go on this date with Edward. And I got to drive so that made oh so much better. The next day I got dressed semi cute. I wore my denim skirt that went to mid thigh and a black henely with of course my black converses I grabbed my bag and headed out the door telling Emmett we are taking my car today. I told him to move quicky because we needed to get to school as quickly as possible.

"Ok Ok little sis. Why are you so excited to get to school today. Would this have anything to do with Edward? Huh. Come on lil sis tell me tell me please!" he said with big eyes.

"Not right now Emmett, I'll tell you about it later. After my date with Edward." I say. He grins a big grin like he knows something that he isn't telling me.

"Ok," He jumps out of my Eclispe "later little sister, gotta go meet Rosie for a little before school stuff." I make a face.

"Ugh Emmett, you are so nasty!" I scream after him, he is just shaking his head I can tell that he is laughing at me. Jerk. So I start walking to English just to get a head start I pull out my i-pod listening to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Your Gurdian Angel. But I don't even get half way threw song when Edward walks up beside me.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" He ask

"Hey Edward. Just listening to my i-pod. You?" I say

"Just got to school. Alice took forever to get ready it is insane I normally here a lot more earlier." He says. But it is still really early like no one is here. But I don't point that out.

"Really? Your insane if you want to be here so early! This is early for me and Emmett but we had to get here early so that he could have personal time with Rose." I shudder to prove my point. He just laughs it is a rich laugh I really like it. I mean really like it, ugh just a friend. Just a friend. You bearly even know him!

"It can't be as bad as Alice was with her old boyfriend before we moved here. They could not keep there hands off eachother." He grimaces.

"Haha. No one is as bad as Emmett and Rose. You just wait I think we might keep you around for a while." I said while grinning. He grins right back and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I think I'm going to like it here. Very much." He says very seriously. I don't say anything but he doesn't take his arm off of me until we hit the English room. And we walk to the back of the class room and take our seat.

"So are you excited for later tonight?" I ask him.

"I sure am I can not wait." He says grinning. A little later waiting for the teacher I say.

"Ok I know this is really random, but have you lived around before because you just seem so fimilar?" I said.

"Yes. But that was before the accident. Many years ago when I was in 5th grade." Oh now I remember. He was at the same day care. His parents died in a car accident.

"Oh I'm sorry about bringing it up." I said.

"Oh all is well. I don't remember them, but it is totally fine no need to feel sorry." He says but he won't look at me.

"I really am sorry." I say.

"It is fine I'm just moving onto the futrue. And I hope you can stay around for it." He says finally looking at in my eyes. I stop breathing. Wow


End file.
